clanpediafandomcom_de-20200214-history
EC-Clan
[ec-clan.jpg|thumb|300px|right|Banner des [~EC~ Clans]] ~EC~ Clan Games: Star Wars Battlefront II, Crossfire Rival Factions, League of Legends Gegründet: 06.06.2009 Aufgelößt: existiert noch Member: ~25 Bündnisse: 1 Clanmanagement: Leader: ~EC~Juli, Co-Leader: ~EC~TricK, ~EC~Scorpion Premium Member: ~EC~Killzone, ~EC~Griever Teamspeak 3: chaos4live.de:3333 oder 78.47.199.198:9995 Homepage:http://www.ec-clan.bplaced.net/ History Der Clan wurde am 06.06.2009 gegründet. Ende März 2010, ging es jedoch mit einer neuen HP erst richtig voran. Viele neue Member betraten den Clan. Am 15.5.2010 sprach mich Fynn in einem Server an, ob ich nicht in ~EC~ wolle. Am 18.5.2010 war es dann so weit, ich wurde Member. Ich habe mich schnell integriert, stieg einen Rang auf und hab mich ins FW Team hochgearbeitet. Da ich jeden Tag aktiv war und immer Verbesserungvorschläge machte (nicht alle wurden angenommen) stieg die Zahl der Member immer mehr. Wir gewannen viele FW's bei denen ich fast immer dabei war. Dann ging ich 5 Tage lang auf Klassenfahrt. Als ich wieder zurück kam war der Clan in einem schlechten Zustand. Erst dann wurde mir klar, dass ich den Clan schon weit gebracht habe. Kurz darauf erhielt ich das Vertrauen des Leaders und bekam das HP passwort. Noch im folgenden Monat wurde die neue HP fertiggestellt. Von da an ging es steil nach oben, dass ging für lange Zeit gut, doch dann kam es zu Meinungsverschiedenheiten zwsichen den Membern und dem Leader, auch war ich erstaunlicherweiße noch kein Co-Leader und da fing ich an zu begreifen, dass der Leader angst hatte ich könnte den Clan übernehmen. Mit dem Clan ging es steil nach unten und alles was vorgeschlagen wurde, wurde abgelehnt. Es war nur noch 1 Co Leader aktiv und ich war ja nur ein ganz normales Member, aus sicht des Leaders, doch die Member sahen mich als den wahren Leader. Schließlich trat der letzte Aktive Co Leader zurück und bestimmte mich als Nachfolger, da er der Arbeit nicht gewachsen war, weil der Leader kaum noch etwas machte.Er wusste, dass ich ein sehr guter Nachfolger seien würde. Nach ein paar Tagen merkten die Member auch, dass der Clan immer weiter sinkt, also standen sie hinter meinen Verbesserungsvorschlägen, die inaktiven Co-Leader zu ersezten, doch ein Member sprach das aus was alle dachten, er wollte mich als neuen Leader. Es gab einen heftigen Streit zwischen den Membern und dem Leader. Er wollte alle Member die gegen ihn waren aus dem Clan werfen. Um meine Member zu schützen änderte ich das Passwort der HP. Darauf hin sagte der Leader: "Hiermit löse ich den Clan auf", dass bedeutete für mich er will den Clan nicht mehr. Daraufhin führte ich den Clan weiter. Nach Regeländerungen, kicken inaktiver Member, ernennung neuer Co-Leader etc. hat sich der Clan schnell erholt. Heute sind wir ein sehr guter & aktiver Clan, der ca. 25 Member hat. Wir haben eine neue HomePage, einen 50-Slot Teamspeak³ Server und vier Gameserver ( 3 Gameserver Version: 1.0 und 1 Gameserver Version: 1.1). Ich will jetzt nicht angeben oder so, aber ohne mich würde dieser Clan nicht mehr existieren. Ich frage mich immer: "Wo wäre dieser Clan ohne mich heute? " Die Frage könnt ihr euch selbst beantworten ;) Projekte: Fragmovie Weitere Homepages: http://www.ec-clan.bplaced.net/ Youtube Channel kommt noch